


Back Away Slowly

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Break Up, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Zero's not happy when Jude starts dating Lucas.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Zude





	Back Away Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for (an old) comment_fic prompt: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1125741.html?thread=115510381#t115510381
> 
> Set during 3x02.

Jude's deep in conversation with Lucas (whose hand is lingering on his arm) when the door opens and Zero bursts in. 

He takes in their close proximity, eyes widening when he utters a five-letter word Jude seldom hears from him.

"Sorry." 

He's gone as quickly as he appeared and Jude swallows down his sudden unease, smiling at Lucas when his phone vibrates with an incoming text.

_ I'm just gonna back away slowly and come back when there's less weird crap. _

Jude refrains from rolling eyes, figuring 'less weird crap' is a universe where no other man is interested in him.

"Something important?" Lucas is watching him apprehensively, and he remembers why they're here. He's supposed to be charming Lucas into convincing Derek to sign his deal. 

"No." Jude pockets his phone. "Want to meet for drinks at the Playground later? Say five? I'm free then."

"I'd love to." Lucas stands, letting his hands brush against Jude's briefly. "See you later, hotshot."

Jude's mind lingers on Zero when he leaves, particularly the  _ back away slowly _ part. Four months ago, he'd have no trouble believing it, but now? 

He can't get Zero to stay away from him. 

+

Zero texts him again before five, a generic '???' like he expected a response to his earlier message.

_ What do you want?  _ Jude fires back, not wanting to go back and forth any longer than necessary. 

There's no reply. Instead, a call comes through, and Jude answers it to get Zero to leave him alone.

"What's up with you and Lucas?" Zero demands to know like it's any of his business. 

"We're working on Derek's deal."

"And...?" Zero trails off, clearly needing an elaboration on the 'weird crap' he saw. 

" _ And _ I'm meeting him for drinks later."

There's silence on the line, followed by a dry chuckle. "The same Lucas who treated you like an errand boy when I first came to L.A.? He whistled, and you went running. Now you're meeting him for drinks?'

"It's none of your business, Zero."

"He's  _ my _ agent," Zero says. "It's unprofessional."

"I was your agent too. You didn't care about mixing business with pleasure then."

"That's not fair…" Zero's voice is soft like Jude's words have struck him somehow. "You know it's not."

"Newsflash - life isn't fair. I don't make the rules, Zero. I can't help you. Goodbye."

+

This time Zero's successfully driven Lucas away, and Jude's fingers are tingling from his touch. It's downright annoying how much his heart leaped when Zero put his hand on his, not even attempting to deny he wanted Jude.

"What exactly do you get, Zero?" Jude asks after Zero claims he understands. "That I'm through being your... hookup? The guy who always comes running when you call? The easy lay."

Zero drags his hand back and shrugs. "I've never thought about you that way, Jude. You've never been disposable to me. I've proved that. Told you things I've never told anyone."

Jude leans, lowering his voice. "It doesn't mean anything."

This time Zero's face shuts down, and Jude knows he's gone too far.

"If that's how you feel..." Zero's standing up, his mouth twitching like he's not sure what to say. "Have a good time with Lucas."

Jude watches him walking away, wondering why he's gripping the table so tightly.

He knows it's because it's taking everything in him not to chase after Zero and forces himself to stay put. After all, he knows he  _ deserves _ better - knows they can  _ be _ better. 

If only Zero would catch on. 


End file.
